Lluvia de plumas
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Se sentó en la cama y me arrastró junto a ella. Nuestros labios se encontraron en el camino, haciendo de nuestros besos algo cada vez más pasional y yo seguía repitiéndome que no debía perder el control, pero confianza en mí era lo que menos tenía.


**Lluvia de plumas.**

Si fuese humano, estaría literalmente tiritando de los nervios. Pero mis tantos años me habían enseñado a ocultar muy bien mis sentimientos y sobre todo, a mostrarme impasible frente a ciertas emociones, pero la que sentía ahora, no era consciente de manejarla totalmente.

No debía demostrarle a Bella que estaba tan o más nervioso y ansioso que ella. Alguien debía ser el cuerdo aquí y era totalmente obvio que ese debía ser yo. El más mínimo descontrol, podría ser causal de mi arrepentimiento y dolor eterno.

Se lo había prometido a Bella, esta era su única condición para casarse conmigo, aunque bien sé que hubiese terminado aceptando de todas maneras, pero su condición, me ayudaba a prolongar por algunos meses más su humanidad.

La presencia de Bella en algún sitio siempre me trae cierto tipo de paz, sus pasos acercándose lenta y nerviosamente hacia mí por sobre la arena, sus pies tocando la tibia arena, el sonido de la toalla al caer y el excitante roce de piel con piel, hecho por sus desnudos muslos.

Sus pies tocaron el agua, lentamente comienza a caminar hacia mí, mientras yo, con fingido entusiasmo vigilo la luna llena, único testigo de lo que pronto ocurrirá.

Llegó a mi lado y posó su mano sobre una de las mías.

-Hermosa- me dijo, mirando también la luna.

- Todo está bien-contesté sin que se notara alguna emoción en mi voz o en mi cuerpo. Volteé lentamente hasta encontrar su mirada- Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa- continué- No comparándola contigo.

Ella sonrió y puso su blanca mano sobre mi pecho, justo por encima de mi muerto corazón, quien gracias a su simple toque latía nuevamente, provocando en mí, emociones que creí jamás experimentaría. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, mi respiración irregular y un desconocido, pero agradable calor se acumulaba en mi bajo vientre y mi entrepierna.

- Te prometí que lo intentaríamos- le susurré aún algo tenso- Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente.

Estaba preocupado y casi 80% seguro de que esta no era una buena idea, pero el 20% restante deseaba estar con ella y demostrar en este acto todo el amor que siento. Ella afirmó a mis palabras y dando sólo un paso más se acercó a mi cuerpo y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- No tengas miedo- murmuró ella de pronto- Nos pertenecemos.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y no porque no las creyera ciertas, sino porque eran justamente las palabras que asomaban en mi mente. Mis brazos inconscientemente la rodearon, apretándola más a mi cuerpo, verano e invierno. Su cuerpo vibrando junto al mío. El latir frenético de su corazón, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el calor de su cuerpo. Todo en ella era algo para amar, pero no había nada que amara más en ella que su mente, cada día me sorprendía y jamás me cansaría de descubrir algo nuevo en ella.

- Para siempre- contesté. Acerqué mi boca a la de ella y mientras nos besábamos, nos hundimos juntos en la profundidad del agua.

Nadamos juntos durante algunos minutos, nunca nos separamos. Nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros labios unidos, piernas entrelazadas y sobre todo, manos nerviosas e inexpertas reconociendo el cuerpo del otro.

Su piel comenzaba ya arrugarse, la tomé entre mis brazos y caminé con ella hasta la casa. Sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios dejando tibios besos en mi clavícula hacían muy difícil el concentrarme en caminar.

- Te amo Sra. Cullen- dije antes de devorar sus labios y ponerla lentamente sobre la cama.

- También te amo Sr. Cullen- respondió ella una vez terminado nuestro beso.

Su rostro se sonrojó de un adorable rosa y volteó la mirada. No comprendí su reacción hasta que la vi cubrirse los pechos con sus brazos. Separé sus extremidades sin dejar de buscar sus ojos que seguían evitando mirarme.

- Bella, mírame- lo hizo aún avergonzada- eres hermosa amor, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eres mi esposa ahora y está bien que estemos desnudos frente al otro. Además, no podría cumplir mi parte del trato estando vestido.

Ella rió y su candente mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, estremeciéndome de puro placer. Me repetí mentalmente que no debía perder el control.

- De hecho, si podríamos estar vestidos- susurró avergonzada- pero me gustas más desnudo.

No pude evitar reír frente a lo dicho, algo así venido de la inocente Isabella Swan, la haría el centro de bromas de Emmett durante varias décadas, pero a mí, esto era lo que más amaba de ella. Nunca decía lo que esperaba, siempre sorprendiéndome.

Ella se sentó en la cama y me arrastró junto a ella. Nuestros labios se encontraron en el camino, haciendo de nuestros besos algo cada vez más pasional y yo seguía repitiéndome que no debía perder el control.

Las manos de Bella viajaban por mi pecho y espalda, las mías imitaban su recorrido sin atreverme a bajar más, quería que ella tomara la iniciativa, mientras más tiempo nos tomáramos era mucho mejor. Sus piernas rodearon mi tronco haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran, Bella gimió e interrumpió nuestro beso. Aproveché el momento para besar su cuello y arrancar nuevos gemidos de su boca, gemidos que ya se habían convertido en mis sonidos favoritos.

Nos volteé, dejando a Bella sobre mí, dándole completo acceso a mi cuerpo. Sus caderas unidas a las mías generando una exquisita fricción, sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y sus labios besando mi cuello también arrancaron placenteros gemidos de mi garganta.

Mis manos acunaron sus pechos que me llamaban insistentemente a que los acariciara, eran tan suaves, tan cálidos y ¿deliciosos? ¿Cuál sería su sabor? Me senté, aún con ella sobre mis piernas y mi boca capturó uno de sus senos. El sabor que llegó a mis papilas, era sólo superado por la sangre de Bella. Los gemidos de mi esposa se intensificaron, su respiración entrecortada me asustó. Me alejé lentamente para observarla, sus mejillas sonrojadas, ya no por la vergüenza; sus ojos vidriosos y oscuros de placer, su pelo desordenado y húmedo de sudor se pegaba en su frente y cuello. Su respiración aún entrecortada pero ya más clamada, su mirada fija en mí.

- Edward, te amo.

Sólo eso fue suficiente para retomar nuestro acto, me posicioné sobre ella, sus manos en mis hombros, sus piernas entrelazadas a las mías, nuestras caderas tocándose, mi mirada fija en la suya.

- Eres mi vida, Bella.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a un nuevo ritmo, mis manos ya no se conformaban sólo con rozar su cintura o sus pechos, ahora también recorrían sus piernas, sus muslos y me atreví a tocar su intimidad. Sabía que debía preparar su cuerpo para recibirme, era su primera vez y dolería, por lo que era mi trabajo hacer que fuese lo menos doloroso posible.

La humedad en su entrepierna me sorprendió, el olor de su excitación también lo hizo aumentando aún más el deseo de poseerla, de hacerla mía. Acaricié levemente su centro provocando espasmos placenteros en el cuerpo de mi esposa. Su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el mío, sus labios soltando palabras de amor hacia mi persona. Introduje lentamente un dedo en ella, lo moví acariciándola, sus gemidos fueron mi recompensa. Otro dedo se sumó al primero y el cuerpo de mi amada se contrajo acompañado de un profundo gemido mientras yo seguía el movimiento de mis dedos. Retiré mis dedos de su cuerpo, con la intención de unir ahora su cuerpo con el mío. Esta era la parte difícil, esto también me daría placer a mí y podría hacerme perder el control.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la elevé enrollándola en mi cadera, su otra pierna siguió el ejemplo y se entrelazó a su hermana por sobre mi trasero.

- Si te hago daño, debes decirme y pararé- le dije, ella sólo asintió y movió sus caderas.

Cerré mis ojos y aspiré profundo, el olor de Bella me llenó por completo, mi garganta ardió, quemándome como nunca antes, pero el amor que sentía por ella aplacaba todo deseo por beber su sangre.

Me introduje lentamente en ella, su cabeza enterrada entre mi cuello y mi hombro, sus jadeos pronto se convirtieron en un gemido de dolor. Me detuve sabiendo que me había topado con la única barrera que nos separaba y que para ella era doloroso.

- No te detengas Edward.

Besé sus labios y volví a moverme dentro de ella, ahora sin detenerme. Sus uñas se enterraron en mi marmolea piel, sus dientes se enterraron en mi cuello y el olor de su sangre se desparramó por la habitación despertando la bestia en mí.

Yo también quería enterrar mis dientes en su cuello, la palpitante vena de su cuello me llamaba a saborearla, a beber de ella lentamente hasta saciarme.

Mientras observaba su cuello, mi cuerpo se movía acompasadamente, el vaivén de nuestras caderas en sincronía. Yo quería aumentar la velocidad, pero en el fondo sabía que no debía, lo sabía de la misma forma en que sabía que no podía permitirme morder a mi Bella.

El placer que ella sentía también yo lo sentía, su cuerpo se contrajo, sus gemidos se intensificaron y las palabras amorosos brotaban a borbotones. Yo la amaba y nunca cambiaría eso, el amor por ella era mayor que el deseo por su sangre.

Pensando en todo el amor que siento por Bella, me dejé llevar, la sensación de su cuerpo envolviendo al mío, su calidez, sus manos abrazándome de forma amorosa, sus labios besando mi cuello, su sonrisa.

Su cuerpo volvió a contraerse, un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi bajo vientre y amenazaba con querer salir, continué mis movimientos, su cuarto orgasmo llegó y fue acompañado por el mío, el deseo de enterrar mis dientes en su vena aumentaron, algo me decía que eso aumentaría el deseo en ambos. Su cuello estaba despejado y disponible para mí, a sólo centímetros de mi boca, me incliné, besé su cuello y lo rocé con mis dientes sin llegar a dañar la delicada piel, Bella se estremeció.

- Te amo Edward.

Y ese fue el aliciente suficiente para enterrar mis dientes en la más próxima almohada, jamás podría dañar a este ángel. Si hubiese mordido su piel, no me hubiese detenido y la hubiese perdido para siempre. Mi familia no estaba aquí para detenerme y en caso de poder detenerme antes de secarla completamente, ella no merecía sufrir tanto dolor por la transformación. Aún no era tiempo.

Su cuerpo se relajó bajo el mío. Alejé mi rostro de la almohada y observé su rostro, pura felicidad. Seguí moviendo mi mirada a través de su cuerpo, no había heridas visibles, sólo algunos nacientes moretones y motas blancas, venidas de la almohada.

Tan fuerte había sido mi arrebato, que no sólo la almohada que mordí salió dañada, todas estaban destruidas por acción de mis puños y ahora caían a nuestro alrededor cual lluvia de plumas.

Hola…. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Twilight y esta idea me estaba rondando hace mucho, espero les haya gustado.

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
